Call to Arms (episode)
| date = 2373 | stardate = 50975.2 | episode = 5x26 | production = 524 | airdate = week of | written = Ira Steven Behr and Robert Hewitt Wolfe | director = }} "Call to Arms" was the 124th episode of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, the 26th and final episode of the show's fifth season, first aired during the week of 16 June 1997. The episode was written by Ira Steven Behr and Robert Hewitt Wolfe and directed by . Summary With more and more Dominion warships entering the Alpha Quadrant, Benjamin Sisko and the crew mine the entrance to the wormhole, provoking an attack on Deep Space 9. References Characters :Julian Bashir • Broik • Corat Damar • Jadzia Dax • Skrain Dukat • Elim Garak • • • Kira Nerys • Leeta • Martok, son of Urthog • Morn • M'Pella • Nog • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Quark • Paxton Reese • Rom • Benjamin Sisko • Jake Sisko • Tora Ziyal • Weyoun 5 • Worf, son of Mogh • Deep Space 9 personnel (Deep Space 9 residents) Keiko O'Brien • Molly O'Brien • Kirayoshi O'Brien • Prinadora • Shakaar Edon • Thomas Paine Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Bajoran wormhole • Deep Space 9/Terok Nor • Docking ring • Habitat ring • Infirmary • Operations center • Promenade • Quark's • Station commander's office Bajor • Cardassia • Earth • Federation-Cardassian border • Gamma Quadrant • Torros III Starships and vehicles thumb|left| . : • runabout (in opening credits) • ( escort) • • • • • • Jem'Hadar fighter • ( explorer, in opening credits) • • ( ) • • • Tenak'talar (Jem'Hadar battle cruiser) • Races and cultures :Bajoran • B'kaazi • Cardassian • Changeling • Ferengi • Human • Jem'Hadar • Klingon • Peliar • Trill • Vorta • Yridian Miradorn • Orion • Risian • Romulan • Tellarite • Tholian • Vulcan States and organizations thumb|[[Jem'Hadar fighter.]] :Bajoran Militia • Cardassian Guard • Cardassian Union • Dominion • Federation News Service • Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Empire • Promenade Merchants' Association • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Council of Ministers • Founders • Starfleet Second Fleet • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Intelligence Other references :Bajoran language • • Battle of Torros III • Bridal auction • cargo ship • cloaking device • convoy • dabo • dermal regenerator • Dominion War • Emissary of the Prophets • Ferengi Rules of Acquisition • hypospray • kanar • Klingon-Cardassian War • latinum • latinum dance • medical tricorder • mine • minefield • Moogie • nonaggression pact • Occupation of Bajor • Program Sisko 197 • proximity sensor • pulse mine • replicator • root beer • salsa • Second Battle of Deep Space 9 • self-replicating mine • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2373-2386) • tapestry • task force • virtual scanner headset • waste extraction • wedding • wrappage • yamok sauce Appendices Related media * ** Information about this episode is presented consistently in the third and fourth volumes. Video releases vhsDS9coll.jpg|Collector's edition VHS release with "In the Cards". callToArmsVHS.jpg|VHS release. vhsDS9-5.13.jpg|Overseas VHS release with "In the Cards". dS9season5LDv2.jpg|LaserDisc release in ''DS9'' season 5 (volume 2). dS9season5DVD.jpg|DVD release in ''DS9'' season 5. Background thumb|left| . * The battle in "Call to Arms" features in The Dominion War novelization Call to Arms.... The novelization begins during the Dominion attack on the space station. Notable cast and crew thumb|[[Captain Benjamin Sisko.]] * Written by Ira Steven Behr and Robert Hewitt Wolfe * Avery Brooks as Benjamin Sisko * Nana Visitor as Kira Nerys * Rene Auberjonois as Odo * Alexander Siddig as Julian Bashir * Terry Farrell as Jadzia Dax * Armin Shimerman as Quark * Michael Dorn as Worf * Andrew J. Robinson as Elim Garak * J.G. Hertzler as Martok * Marc Alaimo as Skrain Dukat *Jeffrey Combs as Weyoun *Aron Eisenberg as Nog *Max Grodénchik as Rom *Chase Masterson as Leeta Images 2nd Battle of DS9.jpg|Second Battle of Deep Space 9. jemFighter.jpg|Jem'Hadar fighter. deploying the mines.jpg| , deploying the mines. self replicating mine.jpg|Self-replicating mine. damar, Dukat and Weyoun, Call to Arms.jpg|Corat Damar, Skrain Dukat and Weyoun. Connections Timeline External links * * category:dS9 episodes category:dS9 season 5